


miss me blind

by huni



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 80's Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huni/pseuds/huni
Summary: there's more to romance than what the music lyrics tell you and donghyuck finds out about what love means in a very odd and messy way.in which donghyuck is a troublemaker and mark a religious good student. welp, kinda.





	miss me blind

Donghyuck hates it.

He hates everything in that moment. That freaking hot class, the chair he’s sitting on, the shiny white floor, the books in the shelves around him, the teacher’s face glaring directly at him, and that he’s stuck in the library, in detention, on a Friday afternoon writing an apology to his dumbass teacher and to the school.

But what Donghyuck hates the most is the overwhelming pain he’s feeling in his heart, the sting that warms his chest every time he looks at the person sitting in front of him.

He completely hates him and the fact that he fell for someone like him.

Donghyuck hates everything.

He hates his foolish heart. Above anything else, Donghyuck hates himself, because deep down he knows everything is his fault. There was so much hatred swimming inside Donghyuck’s body and mind in that moment, that he could picture himself drowning on it anytime soon.

He hates how intense he is and how intense he feels about everything.

“Lee Donghyuck, write.” The teacher says and Donghyuck glares in his direction, as his frown grows even stronger in his forehead.

Donghyuck is alone in that situation, even if it’s two people at wrong, Donghyuck knows the Perfect Student of the school would never do something to show some kind of rebellion against the system – even if the so perfect student is nothing like what he shows around every day in the school’s corridors.

Frustration is what Donghyuck feels when he sees the person in front of him writing non-stop in his paper. He’s probably writing about how much of a bad influence Donghyuck is, and that he corrupted the angelic and innocent student into doing something so bad or whatever; it’s not even true, but who would believe Donghyuck if he says anything against the top student?

Donghyuck eyes his paper and the pen next to it, and he tries to think where he’ll begging his apology about almost flooding the whole school. How would he explain that it wasn’t intentional after everything he did through his years studying in that institution? It was a waste of time thinking that the school would believe or forgive him.

So he takes the pen, a grin growing bigger in his lips, and Donghyuck starts to write.

“Dear teacher and school,

FUCK YOU.

Lee Donghyuck, 3-A.”

Donghyuck smiles at his _fuck you_ , the biggest that could fit in that piece of paper.

It’s perfect.

He knows he needs to be fast, before the teacher notices what is written in his apology paper. Donghyuck flips the page and gets up, looking at the floor and holding a smile that insists on appearing in his lips.

Donghyuck takes a glance on the boy still sitting on his chair and writing so much like Donghyuck never saw him doing it before. Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but he still feels his chest tight and his heart skipping beats for this fucker.

_Are you stupid, Lee Donghyuck?_ He thinks, shaking his head and trying to avoid the memories that insisted on appearing in Donghyuck’s mind whenever he saw the latter’s face or thought about him. They were good memories, though.

“Are you done, Lee Donghyuck?” The teacher asks, with a suspicious look in his face.

“I’m truly and deeply sorry for what I did. I know I’m a troublemaker, I’ll try to work on it from now on.” Donghyuck have his shoulders down and his puppy eyes on. He almost fooled the teacher.

“You’re already eighteen, time to think as an adult.” The teacher raises his eyebrow and his gaze falls on the paper on Donghyuck’s hand.

Donghyuck feels the laughter bubble up inside his throat, so he just places the paper side down on the table and runs out of the room. He lets out the laughter he was holding in his chest and runs free through the halls, thinking he’s silly for having so much fun with so little. But sometimes Donghyuck is just like that, he likes the adrenaline of being in trouble.

In the distant, Donghyuck can hear loud and clear a _LEE DONGHYUCK!!!!!!!,_ calling him.

And he smiles even bigger.

-

“Why are you inviting him?” Donghyuck says, with his mouth full of food and a frown growing in his forehead “The church boy? Really?”

“You were a church boy just some years ago, Donghyuck.” Jeno looks disgusted at how Donghyuck eats his food and speaks at the same time, but after so many years of friendship, he doesn’t say anything anymore “He’s a nice boy and Jaemin’s best friend.”

“Just because our group of friends have other friends doesn’t mean we have to socialize with them. And a party? The church boy will never agree to go.”

“Can you stop calling him church boy? His name’s Mark.” Donghyuck mouths a _’whatever’_ , not really caring about his real name “And he already accepted to go to the party with us.”

Donghyuck widens his eyes at Jeno, almost feeling betrayed by his best friend “Why am I the last person to know about this?”

“Because you’re the only one that doesn’t like him.” Jeno rolls his eyes, drinking from his juice “And for no reason, above all.”

Donghyuck glares at Jeno, almost mad about him pointing that out “I have my reasons and you know it.”

“He’s just religious, Donghyuck. That doesn’t mean he’s against your sexuality.”

“Every religious person in this fucking city is, Jeno, and I’m tired of listening about how Jesus can save me from the devil. I guess I love Satan if liking boys is so wrong.”

A first year passes next to their table and have their eyes broadened from what Donghyuck just said. He sighs, finishing his lunch and murmuring to Jeno about how against he is of that church boy to join their group of friends.

Almost no one knew about Donghyuck’s sexuality and he preferred to keep it that way. He knows he would suffer a lot more by coming out than just doing things in the shadow, at least for now, when they’re still in high school. People in school would look at him differently and he would get kicked out of the football team.

And the football team is everything to him, it made his father the proudest, it guaranteed a scholarship in college and it’s what made Donghyuck so popular in school.

So Donghyuck decides to live like nothing is happening, he’s good at pretending at least.

-

That Friday night Donghyuck finds himself in front of the mirror looking at his reflection, whispering to the lyrics of _‘Rock You Like a Hurricane’_ that is playing on the radio. He’s ready for the party, with his high-waisted shorts and plain gray shirt, with the jersey from the football team on top of it. Donghyuck’s hair is full of grease to keep it in place, with a little twist at the end of is bangs. Donghyuck puts on the only cologne he have, it was a present from his father in his eighteenth birthday, and he winks to himself in his reflection.

Before leaving the house, Donghyuck puts on his sneakers and says goodbye to his little sister and father, and heads to the party.

Even if it’s already dark outside, Donghyuck can see and hear the party from a far; the loud music hits his ears clearly and Donghyuck recognizes as one of those pop music that got realized last year. He sees drunk people walking on the streets and in front of the house, some of them falling on the ground, others taking care of the already drunk people and other just laughing at nothing together.

Donghyuck smiles at the scene and fastens his walking to the get to the party sooner. He greets almost everyone he sees outside the house, stopping to speak a little with the groups of people he’s friendly with. Who he doesn’t know, greets him as well, like always. Donghyuck is one of the most popular kids in the school, his looks plus his nice personality makes him the perfect combo, according to Jeno.

Inside the house is a total disaster, cups all over the rooms and bottles in every table Donghyuck could see. It’s so crowded, it’s almost impossible to move without having to lean on others to get through when walking.

People are dancing to the pop music like crazy, making the room to get much hotter than normal. Donghyuck is almost melting inside his jacket, mostly because of the body heat around him. Even if it makes him sweat a little, Donghyuck somewhat likes the sensation of partying and dancing with others in circumstances like the one he’s in.

When Donghyuck thinks he’s probably lost from his friends, Jeno bumps into him almost wetting Donghyuck with his drink, with a big smile in his face.

“You’re late!” He screams so Donghyuck could listen to him, despite the loud music.

“It takes a long time to make this hair look this good.” Donghyuck passes his hand over his perfect hair, grinning at his friend “Where’s everyone?”

Jeno starts looking around and points to a spot where everyone is dancing. Donghyuck sees Sungwoo and Jaemin dancing as the cool kids they’re, not moving as much as the others and Jaemin even have his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. Donghyuck squints to see who’s with them and when he focuses in the face it’s… Mark. Donghyuck is pretty sure _‘Hot Stuff’_ by Donna Summer starts playing as background soundtrack in that moment, or it’s just really just in his head. But in that moment, Donghyuck feels his heart skip a beat.

That night, the church boy, that usually uses only boring and plain clothes, is all in black. Black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. A. Fucking. Leather. Jacket. Donghyuck can’t believe his eyes, he can’t believe Mark looks _that_ hot with his hair slicked back, showing more the features in his faces. Mark knows how to dance too and Donghyuck almost drools watching his hips move in sync with the beat of the song playing Donghyuck didn’t have any drink, but he feels dizzy and weak in the knees. It’s too much for his brain to understand in just a few minutes, Donghyuck is not handling it well.

“I’m gonna grab some drink.” He announces to Jeno, that nods at him.

“I’ll be dancing with them.” He points at the group of people near them.

Donghyuck leaves, already thinking of an excuse to keep distance from his friends that night. He doesn’t want to feel the same strange feeling again when he saw Mark dancing. Imagining having to interact with him. That’s a big and fucking no, Donghyuck doesn’t need that kind of humiliation. Feeling some kind of attraction to the church boy is already enough. So he searches for Chenle, or the house owner, Jisung. They would save him, at least until he’s drunk enough to even forget what just happened minutes ago.

Jisung and Chenle are together, as always. Both of them are laughing at something together and Donghyuck raises a brow at them, not getting what’s so funny. They don’t notice him next to them and just continue to act dumb.

“Hey!” Donghyuck shouts, getting their attention “What are you two doing?”

“Lee Donghyuck!!” Chenle almost screams too loud, his voice cracking at the end of Donghyuck’s name “You finally arrived.”

“I just got here.” Donghyuck grabs Chenle’s cup, that is almost empty, and drinks from it. It is sweet and not as strong as Donghyuck imagined it would be “You two are this drunk with this candy drink?”

“Dude, I’m not even drunk.” Jisung says, holding his laughter “I’m just laughing at Chenle’s weak body, he had a sip and is already out of his damn mind.”

“You don’t look sober yourself, Jisung.” Donghyuck giggles.

Chenle takes a bottle with a pink liquid on it from the sink behind them and two more cups, pouring the drink in the cups for him and his two friends.

“Cheers.” He says losing his balance for a second and Jisung grabs him from his elbow “For us to win the next game!”

“If you survive ‘till there.”

Jisung chuckles and Chenle follows him with the laughter. Donghyuck decides he doesn’t want to be the only sober person there, so he drinks the liquor Chenle gave him, cringing at the over sweet taste it had.

-

Donghyuck feels his fingertips numb when Chenle screams the nth _‘cheers’_ in his ear that night. The three of them are so drunk they can’t even pour the drink right inside the cups, and Donghyuck is sure the next morning he’ll find lots of patches from the liquor all over his jersey. 

Chenle is a laughing mess, he’s even out of breath from laughing so much. Jisung becomes clingy when he’s drunk, hugging and kissing everyone, even the captain from their team. And Donghyuck gets restless when he’s drunk. He can’t be still when drunk, or else he feels like the world is swirling around him. Donghyuck danced with the duo and at some point Chenle and Jisung just stopped following him. When Donghyuck notices, he’s alone in the middle of the party, drunk and lost.

His drunk self wanders all over the house, searching for his group of friends, any of them, pretty sure he can handle Mark’s presence now that he can’t even think straight. Jaemin is probably dead in the sofa, while Jeno is chatting outside with everyone and Sungwoo is likely to be fighting with the DJ for him to play Elton John for the love of god.

But Donghyuck can’t find any of them. Nowhere. At least he thinks he went everywhere to look for his friends. Donghyuck continues to walk until he’s in the quiet part of the house, no one around him. He takes a deep breath, his mind going back to the beginning of the night, how embarrassed it was to feel attracted to the church boy. Him of all people. But he dances so well, Donghyuck feels hot just by remembering how Mark’s hips were moving. And his lips.

Oh, they’re nice lips.

A sudden light almost blinds Donghyuck, it’s strong in his eyes, but it fades away when he sees a big and lean silhouette in front of him.

“Ah… Hi, Donghyuck.” Mark smiles at him, closing the bathroom door, where he came from “I haven’t seen you all night.”

“You.” Donghyuck squints at him. OF ALL PEOPLE. And Mark smirks, making Donghyuck’s heart race with just that “What are you trying to do?”

“Me? Nothing?” Mark keeps the smirk in his lips, getting closer to Donghyuck’s body “You’re just too drunk, Donghyuck.”

By Mark tone and body language, Donghyuck is almost sure Mark is hitting on him or whatever, but his mind is a mess, the amount of alcohol in his blood is making everything more difficult for him to understand what’s happening there.

“Nothing? You always look like a saint in school, cute with your hair down and your round glasses, then today you show up looking like a hot mess in front of me, and I–”

Mark cuts him with a loud laugh, his head falling behind and his shoulders going up and down. Donghyuck is confused and doesn’t know what he said that is so funny.

“You think I’m cute?” Mark is almost whispering at him, because they were so close Donghyuck could understand it clearly “And a hot mess?”

It’s hot, almost suffocating, and Donghyuck’s brain can’t cope with what is exactly happening there. Is the church boy not a saint after all? It was too cliché in Donghyuck’s mind, he couldn’t believe Mark was actually the bad boy there, playing with Donghyuck. But he’s so close, Donghyuck can smell his nice and floral cologne surrounding him.

He can see the smirk on Mark’s lips growing bigger as Donghyuck tries to compose himself, but stutters at every word he tries to say. And Mark is having a lot of fun with it, with how messed up Donghyuck feels with him so close to him.

Donghyuck doesn’t know how it started, he’s pretty sure he made the move first, but he’s kissing Mark. In the lips. Mark. Mark fucking Lee.

And he kisses him back, the kiss tasting sour like beer. Donghyuck pushes Mark against the wall behind him, rushing his hand to Mark’s waist. Donghyuck feels fingers trying to tangle around his hair, but failing a little because of the grease on it and Mark’s hands start to caress the nape of Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck’s tongue is urgent and intense, but he notices Mark likes things slow and deep, so he tries to keep the same tempo as Mark.

Donghyuck lets out a small moan, thinking of how good of a kisser Mark is, as the same sucks his lips and bit it at the end. Donghyuck asks himself again what exactly is happening; he’s making out with the least boy he imagined he would in the whole school. The person he always thought was the total opposite of him, Donghyuck didn’t even know why he thought he was a church boy, everyone just thought he was. Like everyone knew Donghyuck was a troublemaker.

Yeah, everyone knows he’s a _neat-top-student-and-boring person_ , but in that moment, he’s everything else but that. Donghyuck’s mind is a knot from thinking all of that while drunk and making out with Mark Lee at the same time. He’s disoriented to say the least.

For a moment of sanity, it all hits Donghyuck. He’s making out with Mark, he really is with his tongue inside his mouth. And it’s not just some messed up dream, it’s reality.

Donghyuck pushes himself away from Mark, noticing the boy isn’t pleased with his actions. Mark’s lips are swollen and have a bright red color on them now. Donghyuck is scared and something inside of him tells him Mark is only playing games with him, as if Donghyuck was his little toy, it’s the only explanation for that.

With that thought, Donghyuck does the first thing that comes to his mind, he closes his fist and blows it right in Mark’s jaw.

Mark almost falls on the ground, holding tight where Donghyuck hit him, his eyes wide watching as Donghyuck looks as surprised as he does.

“D-Don’t you ever come close to me again.” Donghyuck stutters, too much happening in a short amount of time.

He feels his feet running away, leaving Mark there, alone.

All Donghyuck can hear is a distant _WHAT THE HELL, LEE DONGHYUCK?????_

-

Donghyuck’s warning to Mark Lee doesn’t last long. In just a few hours, he’s walking in the streets, leaning on the church boy’s shoulder. Mark’s jaw is purplish in the area next where Donghyuck punched him early, and his grin, that Donghyuck felt so attracted to, no longer in his lips. Mark is serious, probably mad at Donghyuck for what he did.

Donghyuck burps, breathing heavily after it. Mark just rolls his eyes.

“Why did you drink so much?” Mark asks, feeling his shoulder heavy and a little hurt from caring Donghyuck around.

“None your business.” Donghyuck says.

Mark pushes Donghyuck away from him and Donghyuck stumbles on his own foot, but manages to keep up in the end. He can’t stand straight, so he wobbles behind Mark from one side to the other.

“Just my luck that Jisung thought I was your friend. Jaemin will have to pay me a good meal after this, why did they leave you behind? Why am I the one taking care of your drunk ass?”

Donghyuck snorts, trying to walk “Leave me here alone then, I can get home without you.”

Mark tsks “You don’t even remember where your house is, fuck face.”

Donghyuck stops for a moment, thinking about what Mark just said.

“Where are you taking me then?”

“Where else? My house.”

“Wait…What? No, no, no, no. Take me to Jaemin’s or Jeno’s, even Taeyong’s, but not yours.” Donghyuck feels his body warmer, the heat coming from everywhere, but Mark seems calm “I don’t know what you could do with me there, I don’t wanna go to your placeeeeeeeeeeee.”

“You know, you were the one that kissed me, right? So I should be the one saying that I don’t trust you around me, but here I am.” Mark rolls his eyes again, waiting a little for Donghyuck to walk to where he was “And I don’t know if your friends are even in their houses. Knowing Jaemin, he probably isn’t and he’s the only one I know the address.”

Mark’s voice saying that Donghyuck was the one to start their kiss echoes his mind. So he really did kiss Mark Lee that night? Holy shit. HOLY SHIT. Donghyuck feels like he should say something, maybe deny everything and pretend he never even felt the slightest of attraction towards Mark, but he can’t come with a full sentence in the moment. He just keeps walking behind Mark through the street, until Mark stops.

“Take your shoes off when coming in, okay?” Mark says, opening a little gate from a house.

Donghyuck takes his sneakers off still on the sidewalks and enters the gate already barefoot. Mark opens the house and Donghyuck notices it’s pretty quiet, but it’s dawn and Mark’s parents are probably already sleeping in their rooms. The silence fills Donghyuck’s ears and it makes his ears buzz. He decides he needs to talk, keep the conversation going with Mark until they crash the couch and sleep.

“Your parents?” Donghyuck asks, looking around, kind of nervous.

It’s a big house, he thinks. It’s similar to the houses Donghyuck see in the commercials in the television. Neat, clean, with big black sofas, and white walls. Donghyuck even notices a red fridge in the kitchen. That’s really a house out of some commercial.

“I live alone.”

“In this house?” Donghyuck is shock, mostly because Mark has all of that just for him. A whole dream house just for him.

“My parents travel a lot, so I’m always alone. I actually live with them here, but they’re never around.”

So there’s only the two of them. Alone in a huge house, in the middle of the night. Donghyuck couldn’t tell how drunk Mark was, but if he was even a bit drunk, he didn’t show it do Donghyuck.

Mark goes to the second floor and Donghyuck follows him without asking, falling around ten times trying to go up the stairs without dying. Donghyuck feels so tired and sleepy, he didn’t try to see anything from the second floor, just Mark’s room. It’s big, like the rest of the house, but it’s covered in dark colors, mostly dark blues and grays. There’s posters of the same bands Donghyuck likes and a big astronomy map on one of the walls.

“You can sleep on the bed, just clean yourself first.” Mark says, taking some blankets and pillows from his bed, probably for him to use.

“I don’t think I can do it alone without getting injured.” Donghyuck scratches the back of his neck, now feeling embarrassed of his situation.

“God...” Mark sighs, leading him to the bathroom in his room.

Mark decides to only clean his legs and give him a change of clothes. Donghyuck sits on the toilet, as Mark orders him to, and Mark bend down until they’re the same height. Face to face.

He notices Donghyuck’s legs are covered with bruises from all the falls he had that night. Mark is careful where he’s touching, principally because Donghyuck is wearing shorts and too drunk to give any kind of consent for Mark to touch him anywhere near his mid-thigh.

As he continues to put water and soap on some cottons, Mark realizes he really likes Donghyuck’s thighs. They’re muscular, but not so much and they seem smooth to touch, but Mark holds back his urge to touch it and keep it professional.

“I’m sleepy…” Donghyuck says, leaning his head on the sink, closing his eyes.

“Hey, stay awake!! You’re too heavy for me to carry around.”

Mark is about to slap Donghyuck’s face, but the boy starts blinking non-stop, getting his head up and murmuring a silent _‘I’m awake’_. He looks tired and Mark watches as Donghyuck rubs his eyes with the back of his hands, trying his best not to sleep.

“Why did you hit me in the face?” Mark thinks it’s low of him to ask things to Donghyuck’s boozy ass, but it’s his only chance to get a possible sincere answer from Donghyuck “I mean, we kissed.”

“I don’t know, church boy.” Donghyuck closes his eyes, hiccupping for the first time in a while “It scared me.”

Mark laughs at the way Donghyuck calls him “Why were you scared though? Kissing a boy?”

Donghyuck shakes his head in denial, the movement making him dizzy, but he opens his eyes to stare at Mark in front of him. Big round eyes watching him, with a grin around his lips and his hair messed up, going to every direction.

Donghyuck really thinks he’s cute and handsome, but something in his guts says everything is so wrong, he tries to think about the repulse Donghyuck feels against people like Mark.

“Wha­­- No…of course I’m not scared of kissing boys. Me? Afraid of kissing a boy? I’m afraid of kissing you, actually. Also, I’m just not supposed to be around you, I’m a troublemaker.”

That makes Mark raise his brows, a small smile dancing in his lips.

“I bet you are.”

-

Donghyuck eats his food the fastest he have in his entire life. He almost chokes more than once, Jeno tapping his back and begging him to eat slower. But he can’t. Not when Mark is in front of him, having his lunch, and chatting with Renjun about some intelligent students thing that Donghyuck have no idea what it is.

Donghyuck just wants to finish his lunch and leave, to somewhere far away from that table.

“Did you get into a fight?” Renjun asks to Mark, pointing at the purple, and now kind of green, spot in the left side of Mark’s jaw. Donghyuck can see Mark with the corner of his eyes, he can see the weird lump in Mark’s jaw too, and Donghyuck feels everything hitting him like a tornado, because he really did hit the boy after kissing him. He really did kiss him, after all.

Donghyuck chokes again, a round of coughs cutting whatever Mark decides to answer to Renjun’s question. Jaemin continues the conversation, explaining that Mark got hit by a crazy and drunk student during the party, probably a first year that got too drunk and decided to pick a fight with his senior.

Donghyuck asks himself how much Mark told Jaemin about that night, assuming they’re best friends and, supposedly, share all of their secrets. But Jaemin doesn’t share secret glances in Donghyuck’s direction, something Donghyuck is sure Jaemin would do if he knew something happened between his best friend and Donghyuck.

“Donghyuck,” he hears Mark’s voice call him suddenly, and a shiver runs down his spine. Donghyuck’s alert all the time when he’s around Mark, not believing in his goody-boy-vibe anymore “you forgot your jersey at my house Friday. I tried to clean it up, but the booze you were drinking stains in clothes.”

Donghyuck can see Jeno mouthing a big _‘AT HIS HOUSE?’_ at him, not the only person in shock in that table.

Jeno isn’t at fault, or any of his friends, to feel lost about the matter because Donghyuck, neither Mark, said a thing about what happened at the party. Donghyuck tried his hardest to forget about everything in that night, how he felt about Mark, about the kiss and especially that Mark took care of him after the party and he slept in his house, in his bed.

If Donghyuck shared the story with his group of friends, he would listen to a big and long rant from them after telling them about everything that happened. He’s probably lucky that Mark didn’t mention much to Jaemin.

Maybe he wants to forget that night too. Even if Donghyuck can see through Mark’s eyes that he’s having fun with this messy issue, or else he wouldn’t mention things like Donghyuck forgetting his jersey at his house in front of their friends, teasing everyone’s curiosity.

“I-uh, can ask coach for a new one.” Donghyuck says, but everyone still have this confused look in their faces.

“Anyways, I can bring it tomorrow for you.” Mark smiles sweetly, eating his food with his normal serene self.

“Thanks.” Donghyuck obligates himself to say the word, because everyone is watching what they’re talking about.

His group of friends knows about his sexuality, Donghyuck going to a boy’s house isn’t new for them… but Mark? Oh, that’s something new and they need explanations.

-

It’s game night and Mark is walking alongside with Jaemin to the school’s field. Whenever Jaemin is, everyone is staring at him. He is one of the most beautiful boys in the school, so it’s normal for others to pay attention at him. Mark doesn’t even bother anymore, all the eyes watching them when they’re together.

Jaemin puts his hands on his jacket’s pockets and sighs.

“Renjun won’t stop talking about you.” He says, with an unsatisfied look “He really wants to know what happened between you and Hyuck, but he won’t speak a word about it.”

Mark smiles, knowing Donghyuck’s denial about what happened “I told you already.” He wheezes imagining Donghyuck panicking while Renjun puts him in a corner and interrogates the boy “I took care of him, he was too drunk.”

“Mark, I know you too well, you’re not the good-with-strangers type.” Jaemin rolls his eyes “You’re planning something and Hyuck is involved in it.”

Jaemin is one of the few people that knows how to read Mark like a kid’s book. He knows when Mark is up to something, when he’s riding things from his best friend, or when he’s just messing around with people.

Jaemin knows Mark like no one else.

“I’m just curious about him, that’s all.” Mark shrugs.

That isn’t a lie, but isn’t the truth either.

Mark is curious about Donghyuck. He seems to be the perfect person in the inside and a mess on the outside. Mark wants to know why everyone sees him as a troublemaker, when in fact he’s just really soft and bolts away from everything when he panics.

Mark wants to understand why Donghyuck gave himself so easily to him at the party, after all, he’s the one that started the kiss. But Mark, as his normal self, wants to mess around a little too. Tease Donghyuck, see his limits and put it into test.

Mark’s no evil, far from it, he’s just… attracted for Donghyuck’s paradoxical and messy self.

-

After the game, Donghyuck finds himself in the diner they normally go to, a bunch of cups with soft drinks, milkshakes and french-fries are in front of him. It’s crowded, such a small place accommodating the whole football team, plus their friends and some people from school.

It’s chaotic to say the least. Everyone is talking loudly, almost shouting at each other. Donghyuck can’t blame their excitement, they won the game that night, so everyone is bubbling with happiness.

Chenle elbows Donhyuck, putting ketchup on his fries.

“Why is Renjun glaring at you like he’s willing to kill you?” He says, shoving a fry in Jisung’s mouth, that just chews it down waiting for Chenle to give him others.

“Renjun is too dramatic, he thinks I’m excluding him from my life.” Donghyuck sighs, drinking from his milkshake.

Renjun keeps staring at him, both of his hands in his jeans jacket’s pockets. Even after Jeno told him that he didn’t know about Donghyuck sleeping in Mark’s house either, Renjun still feels left out. Donghyuck didn’t know what to do about it.

Yes, he was keeping secrets from his friends, but he didn’t even want the _Mark and him_ to be a regular topic for so long, especially between his friends too. Nothing serious happened and Donghyuck needs to keep reminding himself of that.

“Well, I understand him.” Chenle shrugs and starts to eat his food “I would feel the same if I were your best friend and you kept things from me.”

Donghyuck sighs, knowing Chenle is right, but not wanting to assume it “I’m not keeping things from him.”

Chenle just gives Donghyuck a suspicious look, which speaks more than words between them. They know each other for so long, they would probably hold a conversation just with their stares “If you say so.”

Donghyuck decides he doesn’t want to keep thinking about the _‘Mark matter’_ all night, especially in the night when they just won a very important game.

He needs to enjoy the night too.

He tries to keep his mind busy, so he speaks to the people around him, gets a hard punch on his back from coach while he congratulate the players, and drinks at least five milkshakes before he announces to everyone that he’s done for the night.

“I’m going too.” Mark says, getting up from his seat the same exact minute Donghyuck does it, and Donghyuck can see his entire group of friends’ eyes going from Donghyuck to Mark non-stop, trying to understand what they’re up to “My house is next do Donghyuck’s.”

Everyone is surprised and confused, except Jaemin, that only raises an eyebrow.

“If it’s like this, walk me home too, Donghyuck.” Renjun runs to his side, taking some money from his pocket and shoving it in Jeno’s hands.

Donghyuck panics and starts to laugh, “Renjun, your house is not even close to mine.”

“It’s too dark and it’s not safe.” Renjun sticks to Donghyuck’s side. Donghyuck rolls his eyes, thinking of every possibility of that walking going wrong “You’re strong and can protect us, if something happens.”

“Nothing will happen, we live in a small city.” Donghyuck tries to say, but Mark and Renjun are already leaving through the door.

Donghyuck waves a sad goodbye to his friends, getting ready to have some time alone with two atomic bombs.

At first, Mark seems to be pretty comfortable and Renjun is sulking over something, while Donghyuck just wants to get to his house quick and safe. Everyone is walking quietly, not a single soul daring to say something in that occasion. But then Donghyuck hears Mark’s voice start a conversation and Donghyuck just wishes he could disappear.

“So, Renjun,” Mark starts “for how long are you friends with Donghyuck?” He asks, a serious frown in his forehead, as if he was truly interested in that matter.

“Since forever, our mothers were best friends. I grew up with him.” Renjun is all-defensive, in case Mark does something, because he doesn’t trust him “Donghyuck and I went through a lot, even when he was obsessed with ABBA or when he decided he was Danny Zuko.”

Mark wheezes at what Renjun said about Donghyuck and glances at the said boy “Donghyuck talks a lot about you.”

“I don’t?!”

“You don’t?” Renjun sounds hurt.

“I mean, yeah, Renjun, I do, but not to him. I don’t even speak with Mark.”

“Of course you do.” Mark is smirking, sounding like for him all of this is just a game and he’s winning “If you didn’t, how would I know you decided you were Danny Zuko and wanted Renjun to be your Sandy Olsson?”

Both Donghyuck’s and Renjun’s jaw drop “You told him? You didn’t even metioned this to Jeno.”

Donghyuck tries to remember, but he’s pretty sure he never mentioned this particularly story to Mark. They never held a conversation together, so how would he know? Donghyuck thinks for some seconds and with a ‘click’, his mind clears.

He probably told Mark that while he was drunk. It pisses Donghyuck off, it’s so low of Mark to do that. That’s Renjun and Donghyuck’s secret. Their childhood secret, something they used to cherish together and promised to take it to the grave with them. Especially because Renjun agreed to be Sandy Olsson, before realizing he couldn’t reach her high notes.

“Maybe?” Donghyuck says, scratching the back of his head.

Renjun looks somewhat hurt, but mad at the same time. Donghyuck’s feel the same.

It’s silence again and Donghyuck can hear Renjun’s brain working at full speed to understand what is happening there, what Donghyuck and Mark have that he even knows his secrets. Also, Renjun wants to understand why Donghyuck refuses to tell what is happening, did they kill person together?

Robbed a bank?

Burned down a house?

There’s no explanation for Donghyuck not to tell him.

In the other side, Donghyuck can’t cope with everything, either. He just comes to the conclusion that Mark isn’t someone to have around, at least, not to keep playing with him.

They arrive at Renjun’s house, that just whispers a _‘If you’re hiding something from me, I’ll find out somehow, sooner or later’_ to Donghyuck and enters his house. Donghyuck feels like there’s a weight upon his shoulder and he doesn’t even know why, he just feeling like he’s caring something he’s not supposed to.

After some minutes walking with Mark, Donghyuck finally speaks “How did you know about that? We never even shared a conversation for more than three minutes.”

“Yeah, you prefer to kiss instead of talking, right?” Mark says with a grin, noticing that Donghyuck’s cheeks slowly start to get a reddish color “And you speak a lot while half-sleeping and drunk.”

Donghyuck slaps his forehead with his hand. He’s so silly and dumb and naive. He really thought Mark was a saint for almost four years.

CHURCH BOY MY ASS. Mark probably can’t even go inside a church, being the devil himself, he might burn before thinking about praying.

And why in the hell he decided it would be nice to mess with Donghyuck? There’s like thousands of people in their school, but Mark still choose him to stick up with. Donghyuck doesn’t want it.

They finally enter the park that leads to Donghyuck’s house, just some minutes walking and he’s free from Mark.

Mark fastens his pace, until he’s walking in front of Donghyuck, facing the boy. He’s with a smirk on his lips and Donghyuck just wishes he trips in a rock, falls into the ground and hurt his cute ass.

He gives Donghyuck all kind of glances, piercing the boy with his stare. Donghyuck starts to feel warm in his chest, thinking about how Mark licks his lips every now and then and smirks in his direction. If stares could speak, Mark would be saying pretty indecent things to Donghyuck in that moment.

“What exactly do you want now, Mark Lee?” He asks, sighing.

“To be honest, Lee Donghyuck?” Mark says, not stopping his show “You.”

Donghyuck’s eyes are wide with Mark’s words “W-What you mean?”

“What? Don’t tell me you’re surprised. I bet half of that school is attracted to you too. I’m not the only one that thinks about kissing you.”

What’s the surprise? Donghyuck doesn’t know, he’s not capable of thinking why he’s so surprised by Mark’s statement, he just is. Maybe the way Mark is telling him that makes his brain stop processing what is happening.

“Mark, you don’t act like you’re attracted to me, or want me or whatever you’re claiming right now.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, all of his body feeling hot from the conversation.

Mark suddenly stops walking and so does Donghyuck “Don’t I?”

Donghyuck watches around and it’s only them in the park, the heat in his body growing as Mark gets closer.

It’s more like a déjà-vu to Donghyuck, just like what happened in the party. Mark gets closer and Donghyuck is overly attracted to him, so they kiss. Donghyuck shakes his head, trying to control the thoughts of his lips on Mark’s, that seems to be overwhelming in his mind.

_He’s really close,_ Donghyuck thinks. He can smell Mark’s cologne again, this time a little more subtle than in the party, but it’s still there. Mark is watching Donghyuck’s lips closely and keeping the smirk in his lips.

“Well Donghyuck, this is for what happened in that Friday night.” Mark says and before Donghyuck can close his eyes, he feels knuckles hitting him in his face. Mark’s fist punching Donghyuck to the ground.

The pain is strong, stronger than Donghyuck imagined it would be if one day he got hit by Mark, he’s stronger than he seems. Donghyuck holds the right side of his face with his hands, his butt is hurting too, from the impact when he fell.

Mark seems happy, giggling at Donghyuck sitting in the ground. Out of impulse, Donghyuck does the first thing that comes to his mind and hits Mark’s leg with his foot, so he falls into the ground too.

And Mark’s smile is kind of gone, but a small grin still on it. Donghyuck can see Mark is still having fun.

The only thing Mark didn’t know about Donghyuck is that fighting is one of his favorites things to do. Donghyuck makes the first move and gets on top of Mark, sitting on his waist and their faces really close.

“This is for messing with Renjun.” Donghyuck hits Mark with his fist, feeling the normal exciting feeling he always feels when he gets into a fight. In the end, Donghyuck is having fun as well.

They roll over in the dirty, making Donghyuck’s hair a big mess. Mark growls loudly, pulling Donghyuck’s body to the side and now is the one on top. He smiles, showing his cute teeth now red covered with blood. Donghyuck didn’t imagine he’d hit the boy so hard, but looks like he did.

“Stop punching me, asshole!” Mark snorts angrily, his hot breath hitting Donghyuck’s face “Anyways, I want to see how you’ll explain this to Renjun.”

“Explain what?”

Mark spits the blood from his mouth, still holding Donghyuck to the ground, so he wouldn’t roll over him again. Donghyuck is ready to get hit again, but instead, he feels urgent lips on his own.

It’s surprising, like everything else that Mark does, but Donghyuck kisses him back, feeling a hint of metallic taste on it, probably from the blood. Mark eases his hands that are holding Donghyuck’s collar and goes directly to Donghyuck face, holding it for a minute and then going up to his hair. Donghyuck is exploring every part of Mark’s body that he can, almost raising up his shirt, but keeping his fingertips only where he guesses he’s allowed to.

While they’re kissing, Donghyuck can fell Mark lightly punch him in the chest. He doesn’t know if they’re still fighting, or making out, or both. And they keep rolling in the dirt, fighting to see who keeps in control.

It’s so confusing, Donghyuck is sure they’ll end up breaking a bone or getting caught by someone walking in the park, but he keeps doing it, even if he doesn’t know why.

Donghyuck breaks the kiss, using his teeth and tongue around Mark’s neck. Donghyuck notices he’s sensitive in his neck, because Mark does pleasing sounds, and Donghyuck keeps doing it until he’s willing to kiss Mark again.

Mark starts to chuckles in the middle of the kiss, thinking about the mess they’re in at the moment. Their clothes are all dirty and Donghyuck’s right eye is getting swollen, just like his lips “I’ve never loved Saturday nights like I do right now.” He says, kissing Donghyuck again.

-

“What the fuck happened to you two?” Jeno asks on Monday, checking Donghyuck’s and Mark’s bruises.

“Fell off my bike.”

“Sister fight.”

“Your sister fucking gave you a black eye, Donghyuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is kind of a repost and sorry if it's poorly written!   
> hope you like it anyways and thanks for reading <3  
> any feedbacks are welcome as always and see you next time :)


End file.
